Lone Wolf
by BlackDragon95
Summary: Kyra and Fang are placed in team 7, what will happen? Wolfs can talk? Who are this two? wait your asking me? read the story and find out cause I've no idea what goes on this mind of mine. OcxKakashi it starts right in the beginning of the anime.
1. Chapter 1

**I everyone! Ok I was reading the fanfictions I had up until now and I found that my Naruto fanfic sucked….badly…so I'm going to reedit it and hopefully it will be better, I hope ^^/ It's with it the same OC's of the other and I'm trying hard so Kyra won't change into a mary sue if she does please tell me! Ok thanks for reading this author note….hope no one his ooc.**

**Well I'm shutting up.**

A Konoha leaf ninja walked lazily thru the main road that lead to the Hidden Leaf Village. Her black hair waved slightly against her shoulders a few bangs over her headband leaving only the Konoha symbol visible. She was dressed with a dark red shirt with a long neck and without the left shoulder showing a tribal tattoo of a wolfs head, a black fishnet on the middle of her left arm and black fingerless gloves, strapped to her waist were two small pouches with her ninja tools, she had black shorts that reached her mid thighs, a dark blue knee warmer on her left leg and a strap with a kunai pouch on her right thigh.

By the woman's side was a wolf with purple fur and yellow eyes. His head reached a little beyond the woman's waist making him look kind of big, since the woman should probably have 1.70m. He had the point of his razor sharp canines showing off a bit; the fur around his neck was bigger than the rest of his body and it extended to his chest, his spiky long tail waved slowly with his movements.

"Ah finally the front gate of the Village." The wolf sighed happily, the both of them had been walking for a few days already, after completing their last mission and it had been quite the fight.

"Couldn't agree more Fang, I'm so tired I just want to get home, have a bath and go to sleep." The woman stretched her arms above her head, to take of some of the stiffness of her shoulders.

"Well we could go to Ichiraku's for a little bowl of ramen…" Fang trailed of living the option out in the open, the woman looked sideways at her companion with a sly smile on her face .

"Well…I guess it wouldn't hurt to get something to eat…but you're not having more than 3 bowls." Fang's smile faltered and he lowered his head in defeat.

When the duo approached the gates they were greeted by a Jonin with a message from the Third Hokage, apparently he had some kind of urgent matter to discuss with both of them. The woman sighed inwardly while Fang did something along the lines of an anime drop, they really didn't have any rest.

The Third Hokage and Iruka sat together in a big room seeping some tea.

"Iruka I know you worry for Naruto but trust Kakashi's judgment." The Hokage knew that Iruka-sensei had come to care deeply for Naruto over the years and that because of the fox demon he had a difficult journey head of him.

"Yes Hokage-sama I understand…" Iruka was interrupted by the Hokage.

"Besides if he passes them I'll have another Jonin helping him with Naruto." The Hokage smiled before Iruka's confused face; his smile only grew when footsteps were heard coming from behind them.

"Sarutobi-sama you called…Oh Iruka, hello!" Fang came in the room and seated himself next to the Hokage.

"Fang? Is that you?" Iruka couldn't believe his eyes it really was Fang, the Purple Beast, the last time he had seen him had been during one of his last ANBU missions, back then he was probably 3 times smaller.

"It's been quite a few years right?" Fang smiled at the surprised man.

"Well I hope this is good old man, I'm tired and I want to go home…Iruka!" Kyra soon walked in the room upon seeing Iruka her frown turned into a smile, it had been a while since she had last seen him, she didn't knew Iruka too well but he had always been nice and friendly towards her.

"Good you're here, I'll be brief Kyra I want you to join a team of Genin as somewhat of a sensei." Both Kyra and Fang looked funny towards the old man. Kyra had never had any experience as a sensei and plus Fang knew she was way too lazy to be anything remotely similar to a sensei.

"Hum can you be more specific?" Kyra looked at the Hokage with a confused expression while scratching her head.

"Well you remember when I told you about Naruto? The boy in which the demon fox Kyuubi was sealed? He has graduated from the Academy and I choose Kakashi to be his teams sensei, and because of your…er condition I would like you to help Kakashi in train him." Kyra looked at the Hokage with a small almost imperceptible frown 'condition' was a very peculiar way of describing her situation, she looked down at her wolf pet who merely shrugged.

"I see…What about my missions?" Kyra walked towards the balcony; from there she was able to see a great extension of the Village.

"Since you are our only elemental I must ask you to keep working on them, I'll try to give you fewer, but I'm afraid that you must keep doing them." Fang nudged the Hokage in his leg with his muzzle and looked at the cookies on top of the table; the Hokage smiled at him and quickly gave him one. Iruka and to struggle to keep from the wolfs antics, he had always been a glutton and apparently that didn't changed with time.

(Sigh)

"At least give me a few days off, this last mission was hard. Also Fang your ramen bowls just went down by one." She turned around narrowing her eyes at the wolf; he tried to look as innocent as possible waving his tail slightly.

"Ok I shall speak with Kakashi today to know the results of his test and to tell him about your presence." Kyra said her goodbyes to both men and left with Fang hot on her trail.

Both of them walked calmly thru the streets of Konoha, some people would stare others would comment and some would great the duo with warm smiles, it was good to be back home. Their last mission had been tiring and longer than expected plus it had been a couple of years since Kyra and Fang had walked like this thru Konoha, must of the time they were contacted immediately after a mission, thus staying on inns or they would go directly to their house too tired to greet anyone.

A green shadow rushed pass them, both wolf and master stopped dead in their tracks and looked at the retreating blurry figure.

"Fang was that…?" Kyra dropped her head to the side in confusion, an old habit of hers.

"Well it kind of looked like him, but you know…smaller…Anyway c'mon I'm starving!" Fang started to push Kyra towards Ichiraku's.

"Welcome to…Kyra-chan?" Ayame nearly dropped the plate she had been cleaning.

"Hey your forgetting about be!" Fang whined playfully, when Ayame looked at him she really dropped the plate.

"Ayame what…" Kyra gave a little wave at both of them, a little embarrassed. She didn't like unnecessary attention.

"Look who's decided to show up! Come here!" Teuchi grabbed Kyra for a bear crushing hug, all the while trying to plead for help to her friend Ayame.

"Well …*pant*…thanks for the…*pant* warm welcome." Kyra said trying to regain her breath.

"And you Fang you're all big and strong! I bet you're dying for a nice bowl of pork ramen, right?" Fang nodded furiously at the man drooling a bit.

"The usual for me please!" Kyra sat on the stool, she too was anxious for a good bowl of misu ramen.

"I'm very happy to know that all of them passed your little test." The Hokage was sitting in his office with Kakashi Hatake.

"Yes well only on the last second doe, the rest was really a bit of a waist…" Kakashi said while looking lazily at the Hokage.

"Well I have something I must tell you." The Third looked over at Kakashi while he patiently waited.

"There is someone else joining your team." Kakashi gave the old ninja a bewildered look.

"Another student?" The Hokage chuckled at his question well he wasn't exactly wrong now was he?

"More or less. It's another Jonin, I'm sure you remember her and her companion. I want Kyra Tamashi and Fang to join team 7." The Hokage waited so the news could sink in.

"The 'Shadow of the Leaf' and the 'Purple Beast'? But don't they have missions of their own?" Sarutobi smiled those names were quite famous around the world, being Kyra and Fang their own little special group since they were the ones to take care of any elemental based missions or sometimes even the strongest offence Konoha had.

"Yes they will be doing them; just I thought it would be good both for Naruto and for Kyra herself. She as being working none stop for years I worry that might take a bigger tool on her than she realizes." Kyra was a young kunoichi, she was just 24 years old and already she had done so many missions, most of them quite dangerous and exhausting.

"I see. So resuming you want me to keep an eye on her, right?" The Hokage laughed nervously, that was exactly what he wanted from Kakashi.

"Yes, that would be the case. You know why she requests to go alone in her missions, right?" Kakashi nodded, of the few times he had worked with her when she was younger, on ANBU he had witnessed the power sealed deep inside of her.

"So please take this job. Also she is young and she could learn a few things with you and the same for you and your students. Ok that will be all tomorrow you should introduce her to your team." Kakashi nodded one last time before leaving, he was up for a nice ride. Keep watch on Naruto, Konoha's number one knuckle head and a full grown up Jonin and her big wolf.

**So did you like it?**

**Review please n.n**


	2. Meetings

**Finally I've updated this one! Yeah...right now this little chapter doesn't have much but I wrote this while blocked so I'm not sure what to expect of it so yeah. hope its at least good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto sadly T-T just Kyra, Fang and whatever might come up from my lovely mind (hahaha lovely she says, please do note the huge sarcasm use on that one)**

* * *

><p>Kyra groggily started to open her light purple eyes, there was something wrong…she just had this nagging feeling…<p>

"…."

And it kept nagging and nagging and nagging…

"Beep…"

She started to gain some of her senses back, she could hear now some annoying noise.

"Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep…"

She quickly opened her eyes and looked slowly at the THING that was waking her up; said object was producing a very irritating noise. Completely fed up with it Kyra grabbed the alarm clock and threw it at the wall, hard.

"I can't believe this all I'm asking is for a little rest God damn it…" Kyra muttered the last words as she slowly started to close her eyes again. But fate had something else in mind for the young kunoichi.

"B-beep…bee-beep…"

"Oh fuck off!" Kyra stretched her left hand a water jet shoot from her palm, successfully destroying the offending object once and for all.

After that the young woman could no longer go back to sleep, so she decided to get up and have some breakfast. As soon as she reached the kitchen she regretted it, Fang was laying belly up next to the fridge enabling her from open it. He even sleeps next to the fridge! How crazy is that!

Kyra rubbed the sleep from her eyes has she proceeded to grab the hind paws of the big animal to drag him away from the fridge which caused him to wake up. Fang got into a seating position while blinking way the drowsiness.

"Good morning fur ball." She grabbed some milk from the fridge, a bowl from the cupboard and some cereal.

"I see you too had less sleep than expected." He moved next to his bowl of water and started to drink.

"I wonder what gave it away, the messy hair or the 'good' humor…" Kyra said bitterly, all the stress from missions was starting to rub on her and Kyra Tamashi was not a pretty sight sleep deprived.

"Well Kyra shouldn't you get ready to go meat the team?" Kyra's eyes widened at that statement she had totally forgot about that little detail!

She quickly slurped her cereals and ran upstairs to her room to take a bath, brush her teeth and put her clothes on. In the end she took something like half an hour to get ready.

"Ok Fang come on we need to go!" Kyra quickly opened the front door and dashed outside Fang soon followed his master.

* * *

><p>Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke waited on the training field 7 for their sensei, as usual Kakashi was late.<p>

"I want to do a mission! Or train some super cool jutsu, not stay here waiting for that sensei!" Naruto shout as he kicked a nearby rock.

"You're so loud! Sasuke-kun yesterday you were very good at the test! You're the best ninja!" Sakura tried to get closer to Sasuke but he kept avoiding her, poor boy having to be on the same team as one of his craziest fan girls.

"Hi." Kakashi finally made his appearance.

"You're late!" Naruto screamed, again, at the silver haired man.

"Right, sorry about that." Kakashi nervously rubbed his neck.

"Look there is something a need to tell you guys." At that the three Genins went silence and waited for their sensei to continue. Actually I'm sorry I meant two Genins for Naruto as always had something to say.

"We finally have a mission! Right sensei?" The blond boy looked to Kakashi with hopeful eyes.

"Actually… no. We'll be having a new team member, and no Sakura it won't be an Academy student, but a Jonin." All three of his students looked at Kakashi like he had grown another head. No team had two Jonin's for sensei.

"But teams aren't supposed to have two Jonin, right? So why is ours going to?" Kakashi blinked at Sakura's question. How was he supposed to answer that!

"I'm sorry I'm late!" All of the sudden someone stepped into the clearing. It was Kyra, she was panting slightly and not a second after Fang appeared by her side.

"Well this is the Jonin I was talking about…" Kakashi pointed towards the panting Kyra who smiled towards them.

"Nice to meet you, kids!" Fang stepped in front of both adults greeting the Genins and waving his tail happily. He just failed to see that a big talking, purple wolf would seem a bit…crazy. So for a while everyone went into a deathly silence.

"You…Y-You're the 'Purple Beast'!" Sakura shrieked in acknowledge. Fang's smile faltered and his hear twitched; he hated the name people had gave him and so did Kyra…Seriously who the Hell came up with those things!

"…here it comes…" Kakashi looked sideways at Kyra, how he could understand her. He too disliked the '_name'_ people had gave him.

"…Hm what?" Naruto looked from Fang to Sakura scratching his head in confusion.

"Oh God Naruto you're so stupid! That's the 'Purple Beast' and she's the 'Shadow of the Leaf'! Don't tell me you've never heard of them!" Kyra suppressed the urge to cringe before her '_name'_

"Ok, ok calm down. We (points at Fang and herself) have names by which we like to be called so if you please **stop** saying those…titles. My name is Kyra Tamashi and this is Fang." Now it was Sasuke's turn to realize who exactly they were.

"You're the elemental jonin, aren't you?" Kyra looked at the Uchiha boy, he was looking at her with some distrust much like most did. Because elementals had so much power people had always fear them especially over the past few years when the ones who were still alive attacked the various ninja nations killing so many.

"Yes I am." Naruto looked back at Kyra scratching his blond hair. Poor boy was still clueless.

"Naruto, elementals are people who are able to control the various elements of nature without ninjutsu." Kakashi explained while sighing, both Kyra and Fang looked at the older jonin with a sheepish smile.

"You don't use ninjutsu?" Sakura was impressed to reach the level of jonin and not be able to perform any type of ninjutsu this woman really had to be something else.

"She can't. No elemental is able to use ninjutsu." Kyra still remembered when the Hokage had told her that, she was socked she nearly choked on the tea she had been drinking when she was a kid.

The three kids looked at her like she had grown a third head.

"Look you use ninjutsu to control the elements around you right? Well since I'm an elemental I have no need to perform any hand signs plus my chakra capability is far greater than most ninjas and I possess a better control over the elements…some of them."

Elementals were able to control various elements and bend them to they're will. The Tamashi clan was the great elemental clan the main family was able to control all the elements though it took many years to do so, while the lower branches of the clan could only control one. Kyra was the last survivor of the main family and she was very hard-working always striving to better in her control.

Up until now Kyra has managed to master 3 of 7 elements: Water, Wind and Shadows. She had a massive defense with the Earth element but had a bit of a struggle with the offense, Fire on the other hand was one of her greatest offenses but sadly she couldn't do much with the defense part. Then we have Lightning on which Kyra is so bad not even a tiny spark fly's out of her hand, it's kind of sad really. There is also the Psychic element which is the most difficult one to master so as I'm sure you all can guess Kyra as no clue at what to do.

"Wow…You're weird." Kyra and Fang deadpanned at Naruto's comment. Seriously what's wrong with that blond block?

"Anyway both of them will become part of team 7 so get used to it." Kakashi sighed inwardly his life just became much more difficult.

"So you'll do missions with us…right?" Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the older woman sideways, she no longer was the girl on the team and that annoyed her to no end. What if Sasuke got interested in her because she was powerful! **(AN: Sorry if she sounds ooc but I'm kind of a Sakura hater. At least during her fan girl age.) **

"No. I'll leave slave work for you kiddies." Ah the first missions…Not good memories nor for Kyra or Fang, I mean who wants to pick up garbage from the freaking river right?

All three of them glared at the purple kunoichi.

"Hm so are we done?" Fang looked up to his master hopefully.

Bets on what he wants?

"God no Fang. No more ramen not until the end of the week!" The woman face palmed at the wolf's endless pit that normally is called stomach.

"Ramen? You said ramen!Hell YEAH LET'S EAT!"

"Ow!"

"Scream one more time and I'll make sure you will meet God sooner than you might think." Sakura hit Naruto hard to the floor, jeez even Fang cringed.

"Moron." Oh lovely team support….

"Well maybe we could go to Ichiraku's for some ramen as…hm…celebration?" Kakashi offered a nervous smile to his teammates he had the worst of them all. A loud mouth that only cares for food, a girl who only cared for fashion, boys and oh right boys and a depressive emo like guy who only wanted to get stronger to kill his brother out of revenge. And now another food addict in the shape of a very oversized mutt and a…well Kakashi wasn't sure what to think about Kyra but with his luck so far there was bound to be something wrong with her.

"Right-o! Come on Fang-kun let's get some ramen!" Fang grinned at the boy and soon both dash out of the clearing.

"Come on Sasuke-kun! Doesn't this look like a date? I think it looks like a date, not so romantic but it's something…" Sakura grabbed Sasuke by his arm and pushed him away from the training ground. Kyra had to snicker at the panicked look on the young boys face. Hell it was priceless she started to laugh hard after they were out of sight.

"Well I guess we have no other choice now do we?" Kakashi turned to Kyra a smile under his mask as the girl laughed. Maybe she wasn't so bad…

"Yeah, but so you know you're paying mine, it was your idea plus the money I've got is only enough for the dog." Kyra used her fake sweet voice at the older ninja and started to walk away.

"Right…" Kakashi sweat drooped and hanged his head down. Scratch the 'not so bad' part. This guy is screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>So thats it, for now. I know its not much but I needed to introduce Kyra to the team and I couldn't think of anything else so sorry.<strong>

**By the way thanks Shinobistar for the review *gives cookie and hug***

**If this as mistakes I'm sorry I wrote this very late at night and reviewed it even later (I'm such a smart ass...-.-).**

**Ok now this is that epic time were YOU can make a difference! Leave a review this simple gesture is a life savior, because my life becomes much brighter when you reader review my stories. Thank you and have a nice day and great readings!**


	3. First time for everything! A new mission

**Hello again! Here goes chapter 3 hope you guys like it! I'd like to thank those who have put an alert to my story and also I'd like to invite those kind folks to review this story so I could know if I'm doing things right.**

**Ok on with the story...I don't own Naruto or anything related but my ocs(I'm making a plan to kidnap a few characters I'm almost done with Kakuzo, just strapped a bill to a string and I'm trying to making him follow it to my house, hope it works) **

* * *

><p>"It's done." Kyra picked up a scroll from the ground next to a dead body and walked away. An ANBU team appeared from the shadows and nodded to the purple kunoichi.<p>

"That was easy, he wasn't even a master." Fang looked back at the body, the ANBU were starting to burn it so no one could discover that ninja's secrets.

"Yes it was easy but…" Kyra looked down at the scroll it was a summoning contract to an eagle. Many elementals had summoning scrolls that they carried with them if they couldn't do the soul parting.

Soul parting or separation was a very peculiar…kekkei genkai that only the main branch of the Tamashi clan possessed, from time to time a few members from lower branches were able to acquire that trait but that was a very rare situation. This ability permits the clan member to separate from his body a part of his soul and so that part gains a form, an animal form. These soul parts cannot think for themselves and are controlled by the person from whose soul they came from. Fang is a special case…due to special conditions from Kyra.

"You think he was from the clan?" Kyra looked at the wolf with sad eyes. She didn't like to remember the past it pained her to do so.

"To have this scroll, probably. Well let's go back to the Hokage and tell him about the success of the mission."

* * *

><p>Kyra and Fang walked into the mission rooms. There they were met by their new beloved team.<p>

"Ah Kyra-chan! Fang-kun!" Naruto screamed with joy. It had been a week since they had joined the team and Kyra and picked up the habit of buying ramen to Naruto since she used to have dinner almost every day at Ichiraku's. The young boy was starting to grow on her with all his energy.

"Hello Naruto!" Kyra went to the boy and ruffled his hair.

"Oh old man here's the mission brief. I'll get the report tomorrow." The Hokage narrowed his eyes slightly at Kyra for the lack of respect with which she addressed him, but there was nothing he could do now it was an old habit she'd picked up when a kid.

"…Good."

"Kyra-san why weren't you with us this morning on our mission?" Sakura crossed her arms at the woman. She had learned that Kyra was way too lazy when it came to work.

"B-rank mission, plus I told you guys I'll leave slave work for you. I wouldn't like to spoil the fun." Note heavy sarcasm.

"Lazy."

"Crazy fan girl." Both girls glared at each other for a few seconds, until they looked way. Kyra hated to be called lazy.

"What! Kyra-chan you were on a B-rank mission! Hey old man why can't we go on B-rank mission! We have two jonins with us." Iruka was about to protest but was stopped by the Hokage. Well Naruto kind of had a point there they did had two highly trained jonins on their team.

"Hm…Fine if you want it that bad I'll give you a C-rank mission. It consists on the protection of a certain person." Everyone in the room gasped at the Hokage's words.

"He lost it." Kyra couldn't even form any words. Fang was right he did lose his mind to give a C-rank to a bunch of kids.

"Funny you never gave me a C-rank mission with only a few weeks of training…" Kyra and Fang both pouted looking at the old geezer.

"You never asked as much as he did." The Hokage pointed his smoke pipe to Naruto who smiled proudly.

"So who are we going to protect? A noble or maybe a princess!" Naruto started to bounce up and down in excitement. What is he on steroids?

"Calm down I'll introduce you to the person. Come in!" The Hokage shouted and everyone turn to the door. In came a very drunk man still with a beer bottle on his hands.

"What the Hell is this? They're a bunch of little kids. Specially the small one with a moron face." The man leaned on the door frame looking down at the kids. Then he looked over at Kyra and a creepy smile took over his face and he winked at her. Kyra's eyes widened and she gulped she felt like he was undressing her with his look she shuddered and hid behind Kakashi who chuckled at the situation.

"I'm gonna kill ya!" Naruto was struggling to get out of Kakashi's grip. He didn't realized that the man was referring to him as the small idiot until Sakura and Sasuke placed themselves near Naruto so he could see that he is the smallest of the group.

"I'm Tazuna, the super specialist in bridge construction and I hope you provide me with a super protection so I can go back to my country and finish the bridge there."

* * *

><p>"Good morning." Tazuna and Kakashi looked behind them to see Kyra and Fang walking in their direction. It had been a very difficult job for Kyra's new alarm clock to wake her up and survive but fortunately it had accomplish its mission.<p>

"Good morning Kyra, Fang." Kakashi smiled at both. This mission was a good start to see how Kyra and Fang really managed to work as a team. The few missions he had done with them in the past were dangerous and he had never paid much attention to team work from them.

"Good morning beau…."

"If you wish to live don't call me that and don't look at me like I'm a freaking meat piece." Kyra growled along with Fang at Tazuma.

A few minutes later the genins showed up. Naruto looked like he was sugar high, Sasuke on the other end looked ready to go to a funeral, at least Sakura looked to be a bit more normal.

"Nice! C'mon let's roll!" Naruto screamed throwing his arms up in the air. Kyra and Fang both smiled at the boy's excitement.

"Why are you so excited about?" Sakura asked completely stoic. Is she trying to pull a Sasuke there? Hm it kinda looks like a job well done.

"Because I've never left the Village!" Naruto started to look all over the place. Kyra had to feel a little sorry for him just because of the demon fox he carried inside of him he had never left Konoha and seen the world around him.

"Am I really safe with this kid around?" Tazuma pointed at Naruto who froze at the mention of the word kid.

"Hahah. No need to worry both me and Kyra are jonins so you're in good hands." Kakashi placed a hand on Kyra's shoulder to which she smiled at Tazuma to reassure him. She could understand his worries; she would be like that too if Naruto was part of her protection party.

"Oy old geezer! Show more respect towards ninjas. I'm the best of them all! One day I'll become Hokage! My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" Kyra looked at Naruto with a kind smile, he always said that to everyone and even if that person laughed at his dream he wouldn't care that would only make him want to be stronger and prove them wrong. This was one of the things that Kyra liked in Naruto he was determined and pushed himself over the limits to get what he wanted.

"Isn't the Hokage the best ninja in the Village? I doubt someone like you can become such a strong ninja…"

"Shut up! I'm ready to do anything to become Hokage! And when that happens even you will recognize me!"

"Hm forget it kid I would never do such a thing…"

"ENOUGH!" Kyra screamed as a little gust of wind passed by the group.

"Let's get going my head is starting to pound because of you both!" Kyra grabbed Naruto by the collar of his jacket and started to pull him with her down the road and soon everyone followed.

...

The group was walking calmly down the road. Naruto and Fang were up front talking about ramen while the rest walked behind the duo. Kyra was between Tazuna and Kakashi looking at the dusty ground beneath her feet thinking about what Naruto had said early. _'He wants everyone to recognize him, because everyone hates him and is afraid of him due to the demon. It's not fair for the kid, he doesn't even know he's the vessel of something like that people should show him respect for what he is doing without having another choice!'_

"Are you ok?" Kakashi looked at Kyra by the corner of his eye, she looked very pensive and worried about something.

"Hm? Oh yeah no worries!" The woman nervously rubbed her neck as she woke from her thoughts.

"Hey Tazuna-san your from the country of Waves right?" Everyone looked at Sakura.

"Yes, what about it?"

"Hmm Kakashi-sensei do they have ninjas on that country?"

"No they don't. But there are several others who do." Kakashi stated to his student.

"Culture and costumes might be different but there are other hidden villages out there with highly trained ninjas too. For the different countries to have a shinobi village it means military power." Fang looked back at the group going into his sensei mode.

"Yes and since the country of Waves is a small island it doesn't get much interference from the big countries so they don't need a shinobi village. The great countries are Fire, Water, Thunder, Wind and Earth; these are called the Great Five Shinobi countries and each one of them possesses a hidden village like the Fire country which possesses Konoha." Sakura made an 'o' face understanding now that only the great countries had hidden villages.

"You guys don't need to worry a C-rank mission only deals with thieves and gangs, there won't be any ninjas attacking us." Kyra reassured Sakura with a small smile.

Kyra walked besides Kakashi, her mind was once again lost in its many thoughts. This time Kyra was contemplating the mission from yesterday, the scroll that man carried belonged to a family from her clan, that she was sure about, but he wasn't part of the Tamashi clan he was weak and uncoordinated and he struggled a lot to perform basic attacks probably part of some gang or something where he wasn't able to train his power.

Kakashi looked down at a small puddle on the ground and discreetly nudged Kyra, she looked up at him and then at the puddle and barely nodded to Kakashi but he picked up the movement. Fang on the other hand moved to stand near Sakura and Tazuna, he too had noticed the puddle and since Sakura was the weakest of the group he fell in step with her.

Suddenly two ninjas came from the puddle and with a chain which was attached to a claw like thing in one of their arms they trapped Kakashi in it and shred him to pieces. Kyra jumped away from them landing next to Naruto, while Fang assumed a defensive position in front of Tazuna.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto screamed in horror and before he could do something the ninja's appeared behind him, the boy was so shocked he couldn't even move.

"Oh no you won't!" Kyra grabbed both of them by their collars and pushed them away from Naruto and kicked them away. They got up fast and prepared to do the same they had done to Kakashi to Kyra.

"Sasuke now!" Sasuke ran towards Kyra and jumped high above her to throw a shuriken at the chain which got stuck on a tree and then he threw a kunai to the middle of the shuriken enabling the ninjas from using their chain.

"Shit I'm stuck!" One of them screamed while trying to release himself. Sasuke landed on their claws and grabbing the claws he kicked them both on their faces. The force caused the chain connected to the claws to break, thus eliminating one of their weapons.

"Tazuna-san get back!" Sakura grabbed a kunai and placed herself in front of Tazuna to protect him from the incoming attack. Fang on the other hand didn't lose any time he charged at full speed at the guy and bit his leg pulling him backwards and at that time Kakashi decided to show up and grabbed the ninja by his neck stopping him completely. Kyra also had the other guy next to her lying on the ground after receiving a nasty blow to his guts.

"Kakashi-sensei…so that…" Naruto looked back at the place where Kakashi had supposedly dyed, a few logs laid on the ground.

"Body switching technique Naruto. Kakashi is a jonin he wouldn't be killed like that." Kyra walked over to Naruto while looking at the logs.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I didn't save you immediately. I got you injured…I didn't think you would freeze like that, plus I was expecting Kyra to be able to save you…" Kyra narrowed her eyes at Kakashi, she wasn't babysitting these kids, so what he had a scratch big deal, right?

"Anyway good job Sasuke. You too Sakura and Fang." Both Sakura and Fang smiled at each other. Kakashi could see that Fang was more used to team work than Kyra, though she hadn't done a bad job. She did protect Naruto and stopped the other guy before he could kill the boy.

"Ok Naruto try not to move much, their claws are soaked with poison we must open the wound to remove the poisoned blood from your body." Naruto looked down at his injured hand.

"These look like Hidden Mist Chuunins." Both ninjas were strapped to a tree, glaring knives at everyone.

"Those guys are known to continue fighting no matter what." Kyra had heard a few things about the hidden Mist village, how ruthless they were on their trainings and such.

"How did you read our movements?" One of them asked.

"It's a sunny day and it hasn't rained for days so a puddle wouldn't form in the middle of no were."

"If you knew that all along why did you let the brats fight?" Tazuna asked a bit shocked to Kakashi.

"He wanted to know who their target was." Kyra answered while narrowing her eyes at the chuunins.

"What do you mean?" Tazuna asked nervously, you could see little beams of sweat starting to form in his forehead.

"I wanted to know if the target was Kyra or you."

"Kyra-san? Why…" Before Sakura could finish Fang answered.

"Kyra is an elemental which just by that makes her a target to anyone and since she's quite strong and a working force for Konoha other villages sometimes target her." Fang explained while giving a side glance at Kyra. She was looking at the ground her bangs covered her eyes but the wolf knew it pained her to know that just because she breathed she was a target, this was just another reason for which she disliked to be on a team.

"You lied to us Tazuna-san, there was nothing about having shinobi after you we were only supposed to protect you from thieves and gangs." Kakashi narrowed his eye at the older man; this situation could put in danger his team.

"This has become at least a B-rank mission." Kyra looked at Tazuna with a frown. She too didn't like the idea of putting the kids in danger.

"If it was known that ninjas were after you…this mission would have been set as the more expensive B-rank. I'm sure you had a reason, but it causes problems when you lie about the mission. We are now operating outside of our duties." Tazuna looked at Kakashi with nervousness and a bit of shame.

"W-We should quit, we aren't ready for this plus Naruto should get a doctor to look at his wound." Sakura shakily suggested, she wasn't ready to fight other ninjas just like that.

"Hmm…This might be too much…"

* * *

><p><strong>And here it is, so what do you think? Not much to work on right? Yeah well but guess what? Next time we'll have Fang show a little something and Kyra will show what elementals are made of so stay tune and see you next chapter!<strong>

**Now all you had to do is click the review button and tell me what you think about this chapter or the story so far or the characters I just want to know your opinion on this.**


End file.
